By Hook or by Crook
by Albion19
Summary: Once a heart is taken that person has claim over it. Aurora/Hook. AU. Abandoned, for now.
1. Chapter 1

"_Aurora."_

_She followed the sounds of her name, marking off her progress on mirrors with a point of a diamond. At the beginning she used to smash them — out of frustration and fear — but that proved only to cause her a painful mess._

"_Aurora."_

_The mirror maze, once entered, goes on forever. She had ventured into it for uncountable days only to lose hope and turn back, using the scratches on the mirrors as a guide out. Of course the maze was not the only place she could explore. There was the darkness behind._

"_Aurora, wake up."_

_Someone had provided her with a torch and she had used it to light her way through the gloom. It did little to help. The darkness seemed to soak up the light and the further she got from the mirrors the more exposed she felt. The maze was a torment but at least it was stable. It was there and in the dark was nothing._

_She even began to suspect that the maze did not have an exit but lead to a centre, to a prize. Only then could she be free. But after many days — years — this proved a fools hope. She was stuck._

"_Wake up!"_

_The voice was different and coming from the maze._

"_I'm imaging it," she whispered but followed, catching glimpses of dark reflections. She did not need a torch now, she knew her way blindfolded. It was as if the voice tugged at her heart, leading the true way. The man was calling to her, she was getting closer to him but as she rounded a corner she stumbled to a stop._

_It was a dead end. Her reflection was cast back and forward a thousand times and her figure duplicated between. A shadow moved behind her and she spun round with a gasp._

"_Wake up sweetheart!"_

* * *

"Hook!"

She shouted as she woke and stared around wildly but the hotel room was empty. Shaking she switched on the lamp and sat up in bed. Her heart was beating hard and would not calm. She had often dreamt of her entrapment but only when she got to Storybrooke did she start to dream of the mirror maze and the dark, before it had always been the flaming room.

This world was different. She had learned from Emma that she was just a figment of imagination to children here but it was not until she had read the stories herself did she believe it. And what stories! Shuddering at the less savoury accounts of her varied life Aurora rose and dressed, unable to sleep. Her heart, though no longer drumming, ached strangely and she rubbed at her chest.

Heartache. She had failed to break Philip from his curse, another had done it, and it had only been with that failure that she had accepted the truth. She had moved on and it had been to a place without him. Now that was literally. Here she had friends and a new life but there was still a gap inside that could not be filled. Her realm was ashes and so was her family.

She felt odd, the dream still clinging to her and wandered down dark and empty streets preoccupied. She did not realise where she had taken a stroll to until she heard a gull crying overhead and looked up to see the Atlantic before her. It was still dark but dawn would be soon.

"What are you doing here?"

Aurora looked down and saw an unwelcomed sight slumped on a bench. Hook proved a sorry sight. Since his ship had been sunk by Cora in her death throws he had become a shadow of his former self. While that proved well for the rest of Storybrooke it has not bode well for the pirate.

"That's no concern of yours," she said through thin lips and stepped back but could not take another. Her heart flared with surprising emotion and her hand flew up to her chest. His eyes, once bleary with sleep focused on her sharply.

"I forgot…" he said and laughed, straightening up.

"Forgot what?" she snapped, not liking the way he looked at her. Her heart felt squeezed, like heartache and longing was binding it. Hook smiled at her, gaze dipping downwards and he flourished a hand at her chest.

"While I don't want to dredge up our sordid past I have a confession to give."

"Oh? Well I'm afraid your confession will fall on deaf ears," she said with a hard smile and turned to go.

"Did you know that the person who takes a heart has claim over it forever?"

She froze, her eyes wide. "Nonsense," she breathed and glared at him. The smile was gone from his face; instead he gazed at her sombrely.

"It's true."

"It was returned to me, it's mine."

"Than why are you here?"

"I was walking, nothing more. How would I know where you would be?"

"Because I whispered into your heart," he replied quietly and Aurora blinked in confusion. Hook sat back, looking over her shoulder as he spoke. "Before I gave it to Cora I needed to make sure that I had a way out. That was you."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I ever found myself in a truly despondent situation I could call on you, on your heart," he added with a weak smile while Aurora stared at him, appalled.

"What did you whisper?"

He smiled briefly and got to his feet. "I acted foolishly; I hardly gave it a second thought. Don't worry princess," he said as he stood next to her. "By daybreak I will be long gone and your heart will be unaffected."

Her disgust turned to anger and she grabbed at his coat. "First you tricked me, fooled me into thinking you were on our side while the whole time you had dishonoured me! Now this! You are an uncouth braggart and you deserve everything that has happened to you! I'm glad your ship sunk!" Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard. That felt good.

His mouth curled and his eyebrow rose as her rant ended. "Well, that was unexpected, though warranted…What I did was very bad form and I'm sorry. You were just in the right place at the right time. Desperation can lead gentlemen into the most deplorable places."

"Gentleman!" she scoffed and he actually appeared offended at her scorn.

"I did save your heart."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Which now seems nothing but a ruse. You only did that because you have this sway over me."

"What use would I have of you princess? The crocodile is vanquished, my vendetta is over. If I had wanted to use you to further my goal here I could have but I didn't. I may be a pirate but I do have some standards."

"The standards of a cutthroat," she hissed and pushed him away. As she left the ache in her heart flared but she ignored it. She survived twenty eight years in a dark endless maze and never broke; she would not do so now.

"Farewell sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Cora had assumed that Aurora had her heart set on a new life in Storybrooke, with or without Philip, and she had been right. But now that she finds herself there the fresh start she envisioned seems distant. She had been brought up in a life of wealth and comfort — though she was no stranger to hardship — and used to the ready availability of just about anything she desired. Here it was different.

She would have to start earning a living, if she was to stay in Storybrooke. But as what? These thoughts plague as she makes her way back to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, trying to ignore the tugs in her chest that want her to turn around and walk back to the pirate. A squeak cuts through the silent morning air and she looked up to see Emma Swan poking her head out of a window.

"Hey, you're out early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Wanna come up?" Emma smiled, her long hair fluttering in the wind and Aurora felt some of her misgivings fade. She did have a reason to be here, she had friends.

Emma's apartment was spacious, especially now that her parents had moved into a home of their own. Henry, Emma informed her, was staying with his father for the week. Sitting at a table and nursing a coffee she told Emma of her unwelcome encounter but when it came to the part of his claim over her heart she could not tell Emma the truth.

"I can arrest him if you want?" Emma offered, her eyes gleaming.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think being a scoundrel is enough to warrant arrest."

"I dunno…" she smirked but soon grew serious. "It must be so strange for you, being here. Everyone else has had years to acclimatise, except you."

_And Hook_, Aurora thought but kept it to herself. The world she finds herself in was beyond anything she could imagine, this world of children's stories, imagination and science. The technology fascinates her but also daunts. Flying metal cages and whole worlds trapped in boxes, to name but a few marvels. To see such things that run without magic was almost perverse but it was something she had to become accustomed to. Again her thoughts return to her place in the world and she notes Emma's searching look.

"Sorry, just thinking…I was in line to rule over my realm but now I find myself like a vagabond. I'm not complaining," she added quickly, "it's just that I was raised with that single outcome in mind. I feel…adrift."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Even if I could how would that be possible?" The well that she had come through had been destroyed. The only magic left in Storybrooke resided in Emma.

Emma's eyes brightened as a thought clearly came to her but she quickly rejected it. "No, it's crazy."

"What is?" Aurora asked as Emma got to her feet and disappeared up to her bedroom. After the sound of her cursing and clothes being thrown around she came back down carrying a hat. Aurora frowned and tilted her head.

"A top hat…?" she said slowly and then a memory came to her, a long forgotten one and she laughed.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she placed the hat on the table.

"It's just reminded me of something. My brother fell in with bad company. This was before I was placed under the sleeping curse."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Aurora nodded, "my twin. He became friends with this complete lunatic. He used to wear this ridiculous top hat and he and my brother would disappear off to goodness knows where and get into trouble. One day he didn't come back. He's not here," she said, "at least no one has heard of him…"

"Ah…" Emma said, very still and Aurora narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Well that lunatic just so happens to be here and he's our only hope to get you — and anyone else — back home. He might know where your brother is."

* * *

The Mad Hatter's house stood atop of a wooded hill and from that vantage point the viewer had an outlook of all Storybrooke and the Atlantic rolling away into the distance. Hook wondered how he had managed to secure the best property in the town — even over the queen — but knew that Jefferson had wiles that stretched on for miles. If he wanted something he found ways of getting it. That was why they had been such good comrades.

"…_Honey pie, you are making me crazy. I'm in love but I'm lazy so won't you please come home…" _

Music drifted from the garden and Hook was greeted to the sight of a young girl dancing with a cat, one quite content to be dancing. He tilted his head and saw through a set of open French doors Jefferson cooking in the kitchen. He cleared his throat and the girl stopped dancing.

"Papa, there's a pirate in our garden."

Hook looked down at the jeans and long coat he had been forced to wear in a bid to remain inconspicuous. Even his hook was hidden by his coat sleeve. He pushed aside the mystery of how she had guessed and looked at her father. All adults are pirates to children, he learned that well.

"Grace come in," Jefferson said and his tone brooked no arguments. Hugging the cat to her chest she ran into the kitchen as Jefferson stood on the threshold. Once she was out of ear shot he glared suspiciously at Hook.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet old friends?"

"That's not really the way I remember it."

"Come now, you might be living the life of a respectable father but you are just as much a pirate as I am. Remember Agrabah?" That lamp had been hell to get and they ended up losing it in the end but it had been worth it.

Hook laughed and Jefferson's lips twitched but he pulled a smooth face and stepped closer to him. "I don't do that any more, I'm not a thief."

"Well that's fine and dandy because I'm not asking you to loot but to get me somewhere." He stared at him fiercely, his previous friendlessness gone. The mad man was his only chance. Not only was he desperate to get away from the godforsaken town but also a certain princess. Though he did not show it he was just as shaken by the events as she was. If he stayed it would only get worse. And then there was the thing he whispered into her heart…

"Neverland? I can't —"

"One miserly journey, that's all I'm asking for," he ground out as Jefferson shook his head.

"You don't get it, I don't have a hat and thus I can't make any portals."

"Then make a hat," he demanded and caught sight of the Hatter's daughter peeking through a door, eavesdropping. Jefferson laughed tiredly and there was a tinge of madness in that laugh.

"Only a hat made by magic can work."

"Like this one?"

They both turned to see Grace leading Emma Swan and Aurora into the kitchen. Clutched in Emma's hand was a top hat. At the sight of the princess Hook stiffened but he hastily smiled at the approaching ladies roguishly.

"Now where did you get that Swan?"

"None of your business," she barked and stopped before Jefferson. Aurora glared at Hook suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled suggestively and her mouth pursed in distaste. From that point on she ignored him which was fine by him. He turned to Emma who was trying to push the hat into Jefferson's hands.

"Come on, you were so eager for me to accept what I was and get it to work, you have to help us."

"That was before I got Grace back."

"So nothing else matters? You know I could throw you in jail for a dozen or so violations but look where you are." She smiled dangerously at him and the Hatter's jaw worked in frustration. His daughter was listening from the hall, wide eyed and attentive.

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Yup. There are people, Aurora being one of them, that need your help. You're the only one who can really control the hat."

For the first time Jefferson looked at Aurora who smiled at him hopefully. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "You look familiar."

"You absconded with my twin. Sol," she added when he looked nonplussed. His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Sol! How is he?"

"Well seeing as you were the last person to see him I'd hope you'd be the one to tell me," her pleasant tone grew frosty.

Again Jefferson looked confused and his eyes slid from hers to Hook's. He looked at the pirate in query who shrugged and grinned. They had both met Aurora's brother who was as different from his twin as night was to day.

"You were the last person to see him!" Jefferson said, pointing at Hook. "If you want to find him then he'll have to take you."

"Preposterous!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!"

Hook and Aurora shouted in unison and stared at each other in appalled silence before looking away. Jefferson was smiling now, looking between them.

"If you want to use my services Killian you'll have to help the lovely princess here. Then I'll take you where you want to go."

"You're enjoying this," Hook hissed to Jefferson. The Hatter was practically bouncing on his feet. He had always been a little odd but now his moods seem to flash and change like lightening.

"As much as I want to find Sol I have to refuse. I have no desire to be accompanied by him!" Aurora said and turned on her heel. Emma followed behind, casting dark looks at Jefferson and Hook.

"Why are you doing this!?" Hook strangled out, rounding on Jefferson.

"Because you stranded him somewhere, didn't you?" The giddiness was gone from the man once again.

"It was years ago. I can't even remember what he looks like." That was a lie; he looked like Aurora, wide blue set eyes and all.

"Well you better start remembering because I have no idea where he is. I showed you the way but you both went through the door. You must have come back with someone else." He moved past Hook and walked over to Emma and Aurora where they talked quietly, occasionally throwing the odd glare at him.

Hook sighed and walked back out into the garden. Being saddled with Sleeping Beauty was the last thing he needed but if it meant he could go home, _really_ go home than he would do it. One last adventure.

* * *

_an:_

_The time line is a bit wacky because the hat can travel in time too. I love Jefferson's hat, so many possibilities lol_

_I'm going with the stories that mention Aurora had a twin brother. Hook/Aurora adventures next :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Remarkable…"

Aurora spun slowly on the spot, taking in the room around her. Doors, everywhere she looked there was a varied array of doors.

"Thank you," Jefferson flashed a grin at her, clearly pleased at her awe.

"All these lead to other worlds?" Emma asked, just as amazed as Aurora. Jefferson nodded, his pleased smile falling when he spots Grace wandering close to a doorway.

"Grace, don't leave my side," he said firmly and his awestruck daughter came slowly to him, mouth agape and eyes darting everywhere.

"This is so cool…" she breathed while Jefferson walked over to Aurora and Emma, tugging his daughter along.

"Can I borrow your brooch?" He asked Aurora who touched the diamond and pearl trinket above her breast. She had ditched the tiara and dress, which was almost falling to pieces by the end. She now wore a soft pink cashmere sweater and a navy corduroy skirt but the brooch she did not have the heart to abandon. Frowning she unpinned it.

"Why do you want it?"

"We'll use your brooch as a beacon. When you need to come back say Emma's name and the hat will be activated." Jefferson placed the diamond pin in Emma's hand and looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Make it magical," he said and crowded around Emma as she began to grumble but complied. Aurora watched them for a few seconds and than looked back at Hook who was searching through a bag at his feet. If they were to be travelling companions then it would be prudent to actually talk. She left Emma and Jefferson squabbling and edged over to the captain.

"Do you really know where Sol is?"

"The realm, yes but I don't know where he might be or if he's even there now." He straightened and slung the sack over his shoulder. Aurora nodded gravely.

"I know this journey could, and most likely will, end in disappointment."

"Then why go?"

"Because he is all I have," she stared at him with wide honest eyes and he had to force himself to look away. He stared at Emma and the Hatter and smirked.

"I thought I had a crack at her but it seems it was fruitless."

Aurora turned to see her friend and Jefferson talking close and quietly together and wondered how two people such as them could possibly be falling in love and not even aware of it. Emma would deny it but it was clear to see. The heart was a strange organ indeed.

"Yes, I noticed your ham-fisted attempts at flirting. Are you truly surprised you failed to woo her?"

He laid a hand against his chest. "Ham fisted? I've never been called that before."

Aurora rolled her eyes and walked over to Emma who was concentrating hard on the brooch while Jefferson alternatively gave her encouragement or words of impatience.

"That's it, just feel; don't try to think…nothing's happening, are you sure you're concentrating?"

Emma growled and lowered her hand in frustration, only keeping back a curse when she saw Grace watching her. The little girl smiled and pulled on her father's arm.

"Papa? Why don't you show me around while Emma works?"

The duo moved away, Jefferson looking back as Aurora watched Emma breathe out slowly and close her eyes. After a minute a small pulse of light emitted from Emma's hand and she uncurled her fingers around the brooch and offered it to Aurora with an accomplished smile.

"There, it works," she said as Jefferson started clapping, nudging his daughter to join in. Rolling her eyes but secretly pleased Emma went over to them and stopped before a doorway. Aurora pinned the brooch back onto her sweater and joined them, Hook trailing behind.

"Is this the realm?" She asked, looking at the entrance. It was an oak door with words inscribed into the wood which read:

_A Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure_

"Yes, that seems the sort of place that would entice Sol," Aurora admitted and turned to Hook. "So what's on the other side?"

"Florin, I think."

"Florin?" Emma asked, face screwed up in concentration, "sounds familiar."

"It was a country between Germany and Sweden," Jefferson stated matter of fact and Emma nodded before she stopped and started to narrow her eyes.

"Where?"

"This was before Europe," he explained and Emma regarded him with a dead pan expression.

"Of course."

Hook laughed quietly while Aurora looked on in bewilderment. She ignored their nonsense and focused on Jefferson.

"What happens if I do find Sol and call on Emma?"

"I'll create a portal where you are and you can all come through. I can't take you back through the hat because two are going so only two can come back," he gestured at Hook and Aurora.

"Why didn't you just do that back in Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"It's easier for me to navigate in here. Okay, are you both ready?" Jefferson looked at the pirate and the princess and saw matching expressions of mulish acceptance. They both moved to face the door while Jefferson, Grace and Emma stepped back.

"If for any reason you need to come back just call my name," Emma said and Aurora nodded, looking back over her shoulder at her friend. She gave her a brave smile and Emma reached over to squeeze her hand. "Don't take any of his crap okay?"

"I won't," she replied and glanced at Hook who was smirking at her. He held out his hand and smiled at her, waiting for her to take it. Not knowing what to expect on the other side of the door Aurora gingerly placed her hand in his and he closed his fingers over hers surprisingly gently.

"Right then, tally ho," he said and opened the door and pulled her through with him into darkness.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind them and Aurora blinked in the sudden strong wind blowing at her face. Skirt fluttering she stepped forward and stared around wide eyed. It was night, the sky full of stars and quiet. The door they had just come through was part of a dilapidated building, one two stories high and tiled, for the most part. She stepped back as Hook took the door handle and opened it to see Emma, Jefferson and Grace. They waved and Aura waved back weakly.

"This is mad," she whispered and smiled when Grace gave her the thumbs up. Hook closed the door again with a grin and walked away, staring at the ruined building and Aurora trailed slowly behind.

"I think this used to be an inn," he said, pointing to a sign above hanging on one chain. "But I don't recall it…come on princess, I can smell the sea," he began walking away quickly and she ran to keep up, looking back at the inn behind them.

"It seems an odd place to keep such a door, anyone could go through it."

"The Hatter used to tell me tales of that happening. These poor unfortunates would wander into the Realm Room and get lost or go through another door never to be seen again." He sounded pitying but there was a wicked grin on his face. Aurora shook her head and looked around. They were walking through a moor of some kind and Hook seemed to be right, she could hear the sea faintly in the distance that soon became a roar as they breached a hill and looked down over a small town and port. Aurora squinted, seeing a fleet of small boats by a harbour and nets flapping in the breeze.

"It looks like some kind of fishing village. When morning arrives I'll ask anyone there if they have heard of Sol," she said brusquely and began walking, this time with Hook trailing behind. She caught glimpses of his oddly troubled face that he would cover with a quick grin when he saw her looking. They had not talked of her heart since that night in Storybrooke but it was never out of her thoughts. Even now she felt a tug when he tallied behind and even worse experienced a hot thudding when he was close. It was shameful and deeply inconvenient. Why she agreed to have him as her guide she will never know.

"Something on your mind princess? From your look it's not pleasant."

"I could ask the same thing of you," she replied, walking over cobbles as they reached the village. A few people emerged from their homes, fishermen and milkmaids and they eyed the strangers in tired surprise. Aurora smiled at them politely while Hook ignored them. He picked up his stride and led her into a small town square where a monument was situated in the middle. It was a pillar with a simple wooden boat on top. They stopped and inspected it. On a brass plaque was a list of names and Aurora quickly realised that they were a list of ships.

"Ships taken by the sea," Hook explained, trailing his finger down it. When he got to the bottom he stilled. "Ah…" he said, flashing a secretive look at her. Aurora did not like the sound of that.

"What?"

"It appears mad old Jeff has taken us to the wrong country. This is Guilder and we want Florin."

"What?!" she uttered sharply and Hook turned to her, smiling in commiseration.

"Relax. All you have to do is board a ship that will take you over the channel. If I remember right it will only take you a few hours. So the sooner we get going the better."

Aurora sighed and sat down the edge of the monument. She knew that it would not be easy or quick, that she may have to travel miles and possibly spend years searching for her brother. She eyed Hook as he sat down beside her, contemplating.

"I don't want to keep you here any longer then you want to be. This search may take months, years even. I understand if you want to go back and I'm prepared to go on alone if need be."

Hook was silent for a moment, staring at her until he made a noise and looked ahead. "With me here your journey should not take that long. This place isn't that big. Last I saw of your brother he was at sea, he was taken by that way of life. When morning comes we'll go to the biggest port here and ask. How does that sound?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his smiling face. "You're a pirate; you don't just do things out of the goodness of your heart."

His smile turned into a grin. "Would it shock you to know that I am?" She regarded him with heavy lidded eyes and he sighed. "Fine, you're half right. Jefferson agreed to take me home if I help you."

She nodded, her mouth thin and got to her feet. "Half right?"

"I could have refused. I know you think I'm a bad sort, a braggart, a liar and worse but I do want to help, if I can." His eyes flicked towards her chest and Aurora pretended that she did not see. Instead she walked towards an inn as the sun began to rise and gulls cried overhead, waiting for the morning catch.

* * *

Not wanting to leave a country without knowing if her brother was known she asked anyone she came across and was met with at best polite ignorance or at worst hostile silence. Her brother was the sort of man whose reputation proceeded him, and not favourably, so a part of her took the hostility as a good sign. However no one seemed to have any knowledge of his whereabouts and Aurora returned to the inn as the sun started to sink and waited for Hook to return who had offered to speak to the fishermen and traders. But as the sun sank lower and he did not return Aurora felt the beginning of a bubbling worry that soon turned into reproach. He was gone, probably hoped onto – or stole – the first sea worthy ship he saw and left her.

_I'm a fool, to trust a man such as him and doubly a fool for the same man who has betrayed me before._

Lifting her chin and swallowing her hurt she left the inn, supplies now in a bag and headed towards the small jetty. As she got closer she heard the quite rumble of voices turn into the obvious merriment of men. As she stopped a respectable distance away they were slurring their way through a dirty sea shanty, lead by Hook. Even as the lyrics made her blush she could not help but smile in relief and kick herself for having so little faith.

"Quite!" He roared and got to his feet as he spotted her. He waved a theatrical hand at her and the sailors looked at her in varying degrees of intoxication. "Look sharp fellas, you're before royalty. Show the princess your utmost respect or you'll feel my iron," he said, his threat slightly undermined by the way he staggered toward her. Aurora pursed her lips as he stopped and gave her a lewd grin while over his shoulder she saw some of the men trying to bow. Some fell face first onto the deck and she turned her attention back towards Hook. He stared at her soberly and she blinked.

"Bad form to drink on a job but I'm no light weight. Thought I had gone without you?"

"No," she lied and he chuckled.

"Terrible liar but you'll learn, as all queens should. Now, I've managed to get out of these fine men some welcome news. They haven't heard of your brother but they have heard of the ship he was sailing on, last I saw him."

Aurora felt a spike of excitement at the news and smiled at the drunken men in front of her. "Where is the ship?"

"Wrecked," someone slurred and Aurora's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry?"

"Wrecked, just off the north coast of Florin," another man said, more intelligible. Hook laughed and moved back into her line of sight.

"Don't fret, the ship may have wrecked but her crew survived. At least you know whereabouts he ended up. Have heart," he said and immediately looked like he wished he hadn't. Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him and Hook turned back to the milling men quickly.

"Thank you for your time mates, it's been a blast," he tossed a coin into the group and walked away, pushing Aurora before him.

"Where did you get money?"

"From them," he said and Aurora gasped but quickly stifled it. The man was a pirate so it should not shock her that he resorts to petty theft. He frowned at her obvious disdain. "Would you rather starve?"

"I would rather work for my pay, just as they have done."

He laughed. "They're pirates' m'lady; they're just taking some time off at home." He pointed at a road that leads out of the village, skirting the coast. "We should set out now, we'll reach the port at sun down, if we're quick."

Aurora said nothing and walked ahead. They walked in silence, heading along the coastline, passing solitary farm houses and tiny villages, dark tangled woods and old ruins until they stopped for a rest on top of the highest cliff Aurora has ever seen. She looked down at the waves crashing below and swallowed, moving back as her head spun.

"They're called the Cliffs of Insanity. Anyone that dared climb them had to be mad," he said and threw her a plastic wrapped chocolate bar. At Aurora's bemused expression he shrugged. "We needed it more then Jefferson. Just pick up your litter."

Eating the chocolate, which she enjoyed more than the pirate could guess, she stared out over the sea. The sky was a spotless blue and very faintly in the distance she could see a green line of land. Somewhere over there her brother could be now, maybe in a tavern or the like. But maybe she was being too harsh on him; maybe he had settled down, he could be a husband and father for all she knew.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. She looked back and snapped another piece of chocolate off with her fingers.

"My brother would be twenty eight years older then me now, he would be close to fifty. I never really thought about that. I still have this cocky, young boy in my mind. I can't picture him, he could pass me and I would have no idea…"

"Yes, the passage of time is a strange thing," he said, more to himself and she gazed at him as he looked into the distance. The man before her was more then three hundred years old and she suddenly felt the weight of those years on her, as if taking them for a moment. She has a weight of time too but it seemed minuscule compared to his.

_But he was not trapped in a shadow world for decades. He had sun and sea, adventures and companionship. I had darkness, flame and mirrors._

Pushing these morose thoughts away she popped some more chocolate into her mouth as Hook got on his feet and stretched. He eyed her thoughtfully.

"If we don't find him what will you do?"

Aurora shrugged, shaking her head. "Stay in Storybrooke and start a new life."

"And what of your prince?" His question was light but he did not look at her. Aurora stared, about to tell him to mind his own business when she started talking.

"Philip's soul was taken by a wrath and I and my friend battled to save him. We did but in the end it was down to a kiss. I — I was not able to wake him but Mulan was."

"Ah, well, that must have been awkward," he said, looking at her with a smirk. Aurora rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

It had been more then awkward or embarrassing, she felt heartbroken and guilty. She had loved Philip and a part of her always will but the prospect of starting a new life, alone but not lonely, seemed to have taken root in her heart until there was no room left for him. Oh she has stepped aside graciously; she knew that Mulan loved Philip, while he was in a state of bewilderment but slow acceptance. True Love's Kiss does not work if the love was unrequited and that was the kiss that woke him. They parted as friends, as much as that had been possible and she left for Storybrooke.

Hook and Aurora packed up their remaining food and water and carried on walking until they reached the port. Aurora saw with a swoop of happiness that there was a ship already docked and headed into the busy town with a renewed sense of purpose. The past was behind and the way ahead was laid with possibilities and she has to keep her head up and keep going.

* * *

**_a.n:_**

_Sorry for the long delay! I'll try to update once a week or so. Hope you like the world I've chosen ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Ruby_ rocked gently in the water and Aurora looked over the side as a sailor took an inventory.

"Names."

"Mr and Mrs Jones," Hook said smoothly and Aurora whipped her head around to him, scandalised. He leaned close to her and gave her a swift look of warning and Aurora settled her disgruntled face into something less suspect but only just. She smiled weakly at the man taking their names as he stared at her.

"Sea sick," she lied and the man nodded in bored sympathy. He had heard it all before. They moved onto the deck and Hook sighed in relief beside her.

"That's better," he said and turned to look at her pinched face and rolled his eyes. "Don't look so sullen, if any of the crew thought you were single half of them would be hounding your steps and the other half would be making the evil eye at you. Some think women are bad luck."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know," he answered simply and Aurora saw a gleam of something sad enter his eyes before he turned away and she followed. They had a cabin to themselves and Aurora eyed the small, distressingly intimate space with aversion. Hook rolled out onto a bunk, seemingly oblivious to her unease until he gazed at her with a coy bemusement.

"Don't look so despondent wife, it's not all bad."

"Don't call me that," she snapped and sat on the bunk opposite his. She unzipped her leather boots and wiggled her feet, sighing. He watched her for a moment, face oddly blank before he smiled slightly.

"Get some sleep while you can. We should reach Florin in a few hours," he closed his eyes, listening to the creak of the ship and was soothed by the rocking motion. It felt good being on a ship again and he focused on that emotion, ignoring the dark mood that hovered at the edge of his mind.

* * *

Hours later he rose, gazing at Aurora as she slept on her bunk. She had her back to him and was curled up into a tight ball. Occasionally she would mutter something, make sharp gasping noises and moan and when he leaned over her he saw her face screwed up in distress. He knew a boy once that had nightmares every night but could not remember why.

Perturbed by the memory of Peter he left her and ventured up onto the deck, which was only manned by a few sailors and leaned against the railing, watching the grey horizon. It would be dawn soon and Florin waited.

_I took a ship here once, didn't I? Just for sport. Left Sol to make his fortune, it wasn't my concern if he did not wish to return to his land. Took a wench back with me, what was her name…?_

He shook his head, unable to remember and his wistful remembering turned sombre. That life, of thieving and pirating, had been a way of surviving, to garner a fortune and someday retire. He would have had that with Milah but that was not to be. Neverland was in some respects just as maddening as Wonderland. He was a pirate fighting a boy army for centuries, with no win in sight or escape, all his focus on something completely soul draining.

_Neverland makes you forget the truth, trapped in a child's make believe for three hundred years. But even that is fading too. Just as well, _he thought_, I'd be as insane as Jefferson, having to remember._

But while the memories of his time fighting Peter were fading, dream like, the effects on his mind and body did not. He felt weary, bone tired and almost translucent. He felt sapped, his rage and revenge the thing that had kept him going. He had no purpose and when he stopped and thought about his future he hit a wall.

He had accomplished his vendetta but lost his ship in the process. He had thought about taking the ship he sailed on now and recruiting a new crew but the prospect only filled him with apathy. He was far too old for that, pirating was behind him but the way ahead was so uncertain that he knew he could easily fall back into it. What stopped him was a quiet, surprising little desire that he hadn't truly felt since he was a boy. He wanted to go back home, a place he only had the barest memory of.

Neverland makes you forget but there was one thing he remembered, one thing he grasped onto even when the meaning of it became a mystery to him.

_I whispered it into her heart. Oh well, maybe she'll figure it out for me,_ he thought with a smirk and turned from the sea. But as he did something dark drew his attention back and he became alert at once. A ship was gaining on them and fast.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on darling."

He woke her roughly, hand shaking at her shoulder and Aurora grumbled until she registered the sound of running feet, shouting and screams. Groggy she sat up and immediately bolted to her feet when a dull boom sounded overhead.

"We're being attacked," Hook said with surprising calm, placed a dagger in her hand and left the cabin without another word. Aurora zipped up her boots and followed him out, stumbling at the boat rocked from side to side. The scene on deck was mayhem, sailors and passengers running this way and that but Aurora only had eyes for the ship coming port side. It was huge, black sails flapping in the early morning light and all its guns were pointing at them.

"The captain is dead! The pirates killed him," someone said grimly and Aurora felt her heart sink. She watched as pirates from the other ship jumped aboard, brandishing swords and knifes and Aurora looked for a place to hide. She ran back the way she came, thinking about some nook she could hide in when a hand wrapped around her arm and she was pulled roughly around.

"If you know what's good for you don't flee," the grimy pirate said and she shoved into line with the rest of the passengers. Shaking she looked down the line and saw a pirate pointing a gun at the wealthy passengers and ordering them to drop their valuables into a sack. As the thief got closer Aurora looked around for Hook and saw him nowhere. The possibility that he might be dead flared through her painfully, a pain that surprised her. Heart pounding she looked at the pirate ship in time to see a man dressed in black walk gracefully along the plank that connects the ships and jumped down. The other pirates stepped back respectfully as he boarded and Aurora heard someone moan in fear behind her.

The man in black, assuredly the pirate captain, stopped before the passengers as the thief with the gun reached Aurora. She gripped the dagger behind her back, ready to defend herself. The skinny pirate eyed the brooch pinned to her chest and gestured at it with the barrel gun.

"In it goes miss," he said, not a little politely and Aurora shook her head, covering the jewellery with her hand.

"No, not that."

"Got anything else more valuable?" he asked and Aurora said nothing, just lifted her chin. He rolled his eyes and two things happened simultaneously. As he reached for her she dug the dagger against his belly while a sharp point was suddenly at his throat.

"Lower your hand or you'll lose it," Hook said quietly and Aurora couldn't stop herself smiling in relief.

"And I will gut you," she added for good measure and Hook gazed at her proudly for moment before he stiffened. The man in black had snucked up behind him and the tip of his sword was pointing at his back, ready to pierce his heart.

"I don't much care for stabbing men in the back so I'm going to ask you once to turn around and face me. Do we have an agreement?" The pirate said to Hook agreeably and Aurora had a good look at him. He was young and incredibly handsome, blonde hair pulled back into a knot and blue eyes gazing at Hook steadily. He looked like a courtier not a pirate.

"Your name before I do so?" Hook asked and the man in black smiled.

"My name is Roberts," he answered pleasantly and the person who had moaned in fear squeaked and Aurora turned in time to see someone jumping overboard. This event was followed by a handful of others until the water churned below.

"The Dread Pirate Roberts?" Hook asked and there was a slight shake to his voice.

"The very same and who might I have the pleasure of parleying with?"

"No one of importance," Hook replied, eyes fixed on Aurora's as Roberts laughed.

"Yes, just how I would respond. Now then, onto business," he said and looked at Aurora. "While what we do is repellent it is our way of life. We target the rich and you, my lady, have a certain regal bearing, despite your strange attire. Am I wrong?"

"If I am will you be willing to free these people, leaving them unharmed?"

"For a brooch?"

"For a princess," she replied and Hook closed his eyes and shook his head. Aurora ignored him and stared steadily at Roberts who was starting at her thoughtfully.

"Princess of where, my lady?"

"It's not a place you have heard of but my estate dwarfs everyone's here. All I ask is for passage to Florin and anything you desire will be yours," she said firmly, staring at the pirate with clear distaste. Roberts blinked, looking uncertain for a moment until he stepped back, nodding.

"Very well. If this claim proves untrue I will be forced to make you walk the plank so think on what you're saying."

"I do not lie," she said and Roberts tilted his head.

"I'm sure you do not but I cannot take your word for it. To ensure you're truly honest I will also take your companion here hostage. If you're lying he will die and I will come after this ship again and torch it," he said and Hook finally turned to him, smiling.

"She cares nothing for me."

"Is that so?" He asked, smiling and lightening quick struck Hook with his sword.

"No!" Aurora cried, straining forward as Hook dropped to a knee. To her eyes it looked to be a killing blow but Roberts had cut Hook shallowly along the chest. He bled and the sight of it made her heart lurch awfully. Whether this was the effect of Hook claiming her heart or not she could not say, too panicked to care. Later she would scrutinise her response.

"Well then, shall we?" Roberts flicked his gaze to Aurora, face still a polite mask. He gestured to the _Revenge_ and walked away, leaving Hook and Aurora to be pulled along after him. As Aurora passed the crew members and passengers of _The Ruby_ she saw looks of commiseration, regret, gratitude but mostly relief. She had spared them.

Their thanks were for nothing, she was penniless.

* * *

**_a.n:_**

_The next update might not be for awhile but I will try to finish this. Thanks for anyone still reading :)_


End file.
